


Of Blood Lust Love And Sex

by Saho07



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saho07/pseuds/Saho07
Summary: The great Elvenking Thranduil has a secret. He has kept his bloody thirst at bay for almost two thousand years, but the sudden arrival of the new King of Dale may prove to be to much for him to handle. Will Bard be able to survive the Elvenking's hunger? Or will his body and soul be consumed by dark crimson kisses?





	1. Sleeping Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218525) by [Saho07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saho07/pseuds/Saho07). 



In Middle Earth a wide variety of creatures exist. There are the more commonly known such as orcs, wargs, and trolls. But there are some that few know about and even fewer have seen. Creatures like werewolves, shapeshifters, and vampires. It was almost 2000 years ago that Thranduil had met some of these creatures, but it was the vampires he will never forget. For it was in that one incident that his life had been changed forever. 

Thranduil sat silently lounging on his throne. It had been a little over a month now since the battle at the foot of the Lonely Mountain had ended. The last great dragon Smaug was dead, the dwarves reclaimed their mountain, and the people of Lake-Town became the people of Dale. Legolas had set out on his own after the battle. It had caused him great sorrow to see his son go, but he also understood why the young prince had left. He needed to see the world, and who was he to keep his son from it. Thranduil sighed heavily. He hated to admit it but he was bored. It had been three weeks since the funeral for the dwarven prince Thorin Oakenshield. Thranduil had laid the sword Orcrist on the dwarf’s grave as a sign of peace between his people and the dwarves. He had been given back the jewels the dwarf’s grandfather had stolen and no longer harbored any grievances. His kingdom was at peace and it made him happy to see his people safe, but it still left him with an undeniable boredom he could not seem to satisfy and his people were beginning to notice. He was becoming more and more restless each passing day. But it wasn’t all due to his insufferable boredom. An old hunger, one the elven king thought he had buried long ago, was beginning to wake and stir from its two century long rest. Thranduil sighed again absentmindedly twirling his staff between his fingers. The amber top reflecting the daylight creeping in through the cracks in the trees. Just as he was about to get up and stroll around the grounds for the fifth time today a guard came running up the long walk way towards him. The elf kneeled before the throne’s stairs and addressed his king in elvish tongue. 

“My King Thranduil there is a man at the castle gates requesting an audience with you. He says his name is Bard King of Dale. What would you have us do my King?”

Thranduil said nothing for a moment. Why was the bowman here? Surely not for a visit or word would have been sent at least a week in advanced. Perhaps something had happened. An orc attack maybe? 

“Guard, tell me, how many man does the Dale King have in his company?”

“None sire. He stands alone save for his horse.”

Thranduil’s brows furrowed in confusion. He rides alone? A king riding alone to another King’s land was unheard of. Thranduil found himself intrigued. 

“Let him pass. Take his horse to the stables then lead him here to me. I will grant him an audience.” 

With that the guard bowed his head, climbed to his feet, then took off running back down the path. Thranduil brought his right leg down from the arm of the chair crossing it over his left as he leaned into the back of his throne. He taped his staff against the floor as he thought of what the new King could possible be here for. In the end it was a nice distraction from the boredom and the hunger.....at least for now any way.


	2. Meeting With The King

Bard followed the elf guard as they made their way down long winding wooden paths. Bard gazed in awe at everything around him. Never had he seen anything quite so beautiful or spectacular in all his life. The entire kingdom was made up of living wood. Trees shaped into walls, floors, paths, and ceilings. The entire place was alive and humming with an old magic running deep in it’s veins. Bard turned round and round as they walked. His gaze following the intricate lines of living tree going this way and that. He had not noticed the elven guard had stopped in his path and was now kneeling before the throne. The elf had been about to introduce the King of Dale when Bard, who had not been paying attention to where he was walking, tripped over the kneeling elf. The guard, as graceful as any of his kin, swiftly moved out from under the human as he fell. Bard however had been unable to catch himself and was now lying face first against the wooden floor. Sheepishly he slowly raised his gaze, his eyes following the path up the stairs towards the great throne until his eyes met the Elvenking’s. The great King Thranduil sat half lounging silently on his throne. Bard could see a small smile of amusement on the elf’s face. Slowly Bard rose to his feet.

“Forgive me my Lord. Your kingdom is so captivating that I momentarily got lost in it’s beauty.”

The Elvenking said nothing, but gave a slight nod and gestured with his hand for Bard to continue. 

“Your guard tells me that you were not expecting me. I fear that the message I sent by carrier bird did not arrive as it should have. I have come in hopes of discussing a treaty of trade between the Kingdom of Dale and Mirkwood. But as my bird did not arrive you have not had the ample time to collect your thoughts on the matter. I deeply apologize of any inconvenience this may have caused. I can come back if my Lord wishes?” 

The Elvenking smile widened. Bard was sure it was one of welcome, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of seeing something else just under the surface. Some dark intention he couldn’t read. 

“That is quite alright King of Dale. I have no pressing duties at this time and I would be more than happy to discuss your proposal of trade.”

The Elvenking stood and slowly glided down the stairs. His long grey robe dragging softly behind him. 

“Come. Let us discuss this more at length in my personal study.”

The Elvenking strode swiftly down a path just right of the stairs. Bard had to keep a swift pace to keep up with his host’s speed but soon they were standing outside of a large wooden door. The Elvenking pushed the door open and gestured for Bard to go through first. Bard bowed his head in thanks as he entered and was instantly struck still by the beauty he saw. The room was enormous in scale. The walls were large, at least as tall as ten men stacked on each other’s shoulders. The ceiling curved upward into a large dome with an impressive stained glass window at the center. Shades of red, blue, and gold painted the entire room in their light. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the open space he had just walked into. It was large enough to hold twenty men, plus an extra person at either end. There were books scattered along the table with candles, parchment paper, inks and quills. Bookcases lined the walls all the way from floor to ceiling. A ladder was on either side of the room to reach the higher areas. Bard could see a path lead further back into the room but the book cases were like the walls of a maze and he could only wonder at just how large the room really was. 

“It seems you have become enchanted again.”

Bard snapped his head towards the Elvenking, who had walked past Bard and over to the table while he had been distracted. The Elvenking was now sitting in a chair at the end of the table with it angled out towards a chair to the King’s left. Thranduil gestured towards the chair with his left hand. Bard hastily made his way over and sat down at the table. A soft knock came from the door and, after a word spoken by the Elvenking in a tongue Bard didn’t understand, three elves came gliding into the room. The first set a platter with various fruits, nuts, and berries on the table in between the two Kings. The second set a glass in front of the Elvenking and had begun pouring wine into the glass. The third had set a glass in front of Bard and had begun pouring wine, though a different brand from the look of the bottles, into the bowman’s glass. Once the wine had been poured the elves set the bottles on the table and swiftly left the room closing the door with a soft tud behind them. The elven king took up his cup in his right hand and took a slow sip. 

“Now then, why don’t we begin. I assume you have an idea of what you would like this treaty to consist of?”

Bard meet the Elvenking’s gaze his attention returning to the task at hand. 

“Of Course my Lord. Do you mind if I begin drafting as we talk?”

The Elvenking gestured for Bard to do as he wished as he took another sip of his wine. Bard collected some paper, ink, and a quill from the table as he began relaying his plan to the Elvenking.


End file.
